The invention is directed to an improved electrical connector. More particularly, this invention is directed to a connector which can be installed on a main circuit board and is easy to assembly and use. The invention improves buckle strength, provides for a closer assemblage of parts and performs with better certainty. Further, the connector of this invention allows the wire material to be installed easily, smoothly, in close proximity to the circuit board, and secured tightly therein. Using the connector of this invention, the assembly of wire can be made conveniently, effortlessly, and rapidly.